Testament dziwaka/II/03
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III. Żółwim krokiem. Otrzymano od Hermana Titbury z Chicago sumę trzechset dolarów, jako przysądzoną mu karę za przekroczenie prawa o używaniu napojów alkoholicznych. Calais (Maine) 19 maja 1897 r. Sekretarz sądu Walter Hoeke Takie pokwitowanie schował trzeci partner do pustego już prawie pugilaresu po wypłaceniu nałożonej nań kary w Calais. Smutna zamiana, trzeba to przyznać, ale nieznajomość prawa nie uwalnia nigdzie od odpowiedzialności; a gdy tak wreszcie okazał się uległym, gdy nadto złożył dowody, że jest Hermanem Titburym z Chicago, a nie jakimś Fildem, sędzia darował mu resztę dni aresztu i wypuścił na wolność. Czas naglił, dłuższy opór trzeciego partnera narażał go tylko na większe jeszcze straty; mógł go pozbawić całych sześćdziesięciu milionów, bo właśnie tegoż dnia 19 maja, miał przecie odebrać osobiście depeszę od Tornbrocka. Opuściwszy rano gmach sądownictwa, wrócił Niebieski Pawilon ze swą małżonką jeszcze do oberży, aby tam przeczekać parę pozostałych mu godzin. Szli samotnie, przygnębieni olbrzymią, jak im się zdawało stratą. Nikt nie zbliżył się do nich, nikt nie powitał, mimo, że już teraz obecność trzeciego partnera w Calais przestała być tajemnicą. Ale mieszkańcy, choć wielce zadowoleni zaszczytnem wyróżnieniem ich miasta przez autora wielkiej gry, gotowali się uświetnić ucztami dni pobytu u siebie dostojnego gościa, teraz zrażeni jego fałszywem znalezieniem się, zamiast robić mu honory, zabawiali się raczej jego kosztem. W ciszy więc zupełnej spożywali małżonkowie skromne śniadanie, a równocześnie obliczali obecny stan swej kasy. — Zatem ile wszystkiego wydaliśmy od naszego wyjazdu z Chicago? — zapytał pan Herman. — Ośmdziesiąt ośm dolarów i trzydzieści siedm centów — objaśniła małżonka. — Tak dużo!... — A no tak, mimo, że nie trwoniliśmy grosza — brzmiała odpowiedź z towarzyszeniem żałosnego westchnienia A jednak raczej dziwić się można, jak tanim kosztem oboje skąpcy zdołali odbyć tak daleką podróż. Wprawdzie sumę tę powiększają znacznie owe trzysta dolarów kary, ale o tem woli już tymczasem zamilczyć pani Katarzyna, bo wszakże ona to głównie wpłynęła na męża, aby podjął się tej podróży. — Żeby nas tylko Tornbrock nie wysłał gdzie daleko — westchnął po chwili pan Herman. — Co będzie, to będzie! Na wszystko zgodzić się trzeba — odparła energiczna niewiasta. — Jabym jednak wolał... — Jeszcze to samo!... Ani słowa więcej Hermanie, bo mię doprowadzisz do niecierpliwości. Czyż twoja głowa jest tak ciasną, że ci trudno obliczyć korzyści jakie nas czekają;? Czem są obecne wydatki w porównaniu do tamtych sześćdziesięciu milionów. Na taki argument stary sknera zamilkł. Nareszcie zbliżała się dwunasta, trzeba było pospieszyć do biura telegraficznego. Jakaż tam pustka! Zaledwie kilka osób trzymało się zdala, mierząc trzeciego partnera nieufnem wzrokiem. Jakże inaczej było w Fort-Riley, Austin, Santa-Fe, Milwaukee, a nawet Key-West, gdzie nieprzeliczone zbierały się tłumy, witając owacyjnie swych gości. — Telegram dla pana Hermana z Chicago! — wygłosił urzędnik wraz z uderzeniem zegara. Trzeci partner otworzył usta, aby zaświadczyć swoją obecność, lecz z silnego wzruszenia głos zamarł mu w piersi. Daremnie potrząsała go za ramię z całych sił pani Katarzyna, aż w końcu sama zawołała: — Obecny! — Czy nie zachodzi jaka pomyłka, czy prawdziwie jesteś pan w prawie odebrania tej depeszy? — zapytał urzędnik. — Czy jest Titburym — zawołała tonem oburzenia energiczna pani. — Czy nim jestem!... —— powtórzył już teraz równie dobitnie trzeci partner. — Udowodnienie mojej tożsamości dość mię już tu drogo kosztowało. Jeżeli masz pan jeszcze jaką wątpliwość, proszę iść do sędziego. Urzędnik uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, popatrzył przez chwilę na małżonków i podał papier. Drżące ręce pana Hermana nie mogły utrzymać nawet tak lekkiego ciężaru. Wyręczyła go małżonka i poczęła czytać, lecz głos jej zrazu bardzo pewny i silny, słabł przy każdym wyrazie, aż w końcu zamienił się w szept ledwie dosłyszany. Oto dosłownie forma telegramu: „Herman Titbury. Punktów: jeden i jeden, razem dwa. Great Salt Lake City. Stan Utah. Tornbrock.” Co za przeciwność! Pod takim ciosem nieprzyjaznego losu oboje Titburowie uczuli się blizcy zemdlenia; wielu z obecnych wybuchnęło wesołym śmiechem, tylko ktoś miłosierniejszy, widząc jak się zataczają, podsunął im krzesła, na które się usunęli. To nie do uwierzenia prawie! W dwóch rzutach kości wszystkiego zaledwie cztery punkta, a co przytem za podróże! Tu kraniec stanu Maine na północo-wschodzie, tam znów Utah, głąb odległego zachodu! I jakże się tu równać Niebieskiemu Pawilonowi z drugimi partnerami? z takim Crabbem, Réalem, Kymbalem lub Heleną Nałęcz, nie mówiąc już nic o Urricanie. Tamci biegli hyżo naprzód, niby zające po równinie, ci wlekli się powolnym krokiem żółwia po tejże karcie gry. I teraz do tysiąca mil przebytych z Chicago do Calais, dodać im trzeba dwa tysiące dwieście dzielących Calais od Great Salt Lake City. Z tego pognębienia, tak zresztą słusznego, otrząsnęła się pierwsza, zawsze energiczna pani Titbury, i ująwszy męża za ramię pociągnęła go z powrotem do oberży Sandy-Bar. — Dwa rzuty kości, to jeszcze nie wszystko, jeszcze nikt nie powiedział, że już gra skończona; jeszcze możemy tamtych nietylko dogonić, ale i prześcignąć, — pocieszała siebie i swego towarzysza. — Wyjeżdżajmy tylko jaknajśpieszniej. Wszakże jedyna ztąd droga do Utah prowadzi na Chicago. We własnym domu, gdzie nas wszystko o tyle mniej kosztuje, odpoczniemy, gdy tego trzeba będzie, chociaż co prawda, wiele czasu nie mamy do stracenia między 19-tym maja a 2-im czerwca. — Rób jak zechcesz — odpowiedział jej Herman tonem zupełnego zniechęcenia. A ponieważ pani Katarzyna nie myślała bynajmniej ustąpić nieprzyjaznemu losowi, w którym upatrywała nawet widoczny wpływ Tornbrocka, ponieważ mimo wszystkiego postanowiła walczyć do ostatka, zawsze jeszcze pewna zwycięstwa, więc jak najprędzej mogła, dźwigając sama torbę podróżną z parasolami, podążała pieszo z mężem na dworzec kolejowy, gdzie już woli poczekać na właściwy pociąg, byle tylko opuścić miasteczko Calais, które im tak bardzo dokuczyło. Takie widoczne niepowodzenie Niebieskiego Pawilonu, zniechęciło ku niemu nawet tych, którzy już postawili różne sumy na niego; gdyby można, niewątpliwie chętnie cofnęliby poczynione zakłady. A gdy przed wieczorem rozeszła się wieść po mieście, że Titburowie opuścili już Calais, ktoś w towarzystwie odezwał się żartobliwie: — I za szczęście uważajmy sobie, że już do nas nie powrócą! Czy jednak sympatyczni czy nie, zawsze byli to ludzie już niemłodzi, dla których, mianowicie przy tak zakorzenionem sknerstwie, daleka podróż była ciężkiem zadaniem. Pan Herman okazał się jeszcze wrażliwszy na niewygody od swej małżonki, i wrócił do domu z takiemi bólami reumatycznemi, że nie mogąc ustać na nogach, położył się niezwłocznie do łóżka. A gdy go w takim pożałowania godnym stanie zastali reporterzy redakcyi Staat Zeitung, pisma które dotychczas ziomka swego brało stale w obronę, nawet oni zwątpili teraz o nim, uważając za niemożliwe jego wyzdrowienie i dalszą podróż. Jednakże pani Katarzyna nie pomyślała i teraz o poradzie doktora i środkach aptecznych, uważając wydatek podobny za wstrętną jej rozrzutność; wolała z pomocą swej służącej, znanego nam dragona w spódnicy, zastosować mniej kosztowny środek rozcierania miejsc bolących; a zabrała się do tego z taką siłą, że bodaj żaden koń nie przeszedł równie gwałtownej kuracyi. W każdym razie cierpliwy pacyent nie pożałował tego, bo mimo, że nogi jego oblazły całe ze skóry, bóle tak się zmniejszyły, że już rano 24-go mógł puścić się w dalszą drogę, do przesławnej siedziby mormonów; tylko jeszcze przed wyjazdem widział się zmuszony naruszyć całość swej kasy i chociaż z wielkiego żalu, drżał cały jak w febrze, włożył do pugilaresu na nieprzewidziane wypadki, całe trzy tysiące dolarów. Z Chicago prowadzi prosta linia kolei do miasta Omaha, a ztąd na Ogden, boczną odnogą zajechać łatwo do Great Salt Lake City. I byłoby może wszystko poszło jak najlepiej, gdyby w Ogden, czekając na następny pociąg nie byli Titburowie spotkali się z jednym z partnerów gry, i gdyby spotkanie to nie pociągnęło za sobą ważnych następstw. Oto właśnie dnia tego w poobiednich godzinach Maks Réal, wracając w najlepszym humorze z Parku Narodowego do Cheyenne, zatrzymał się również w Ogden, gdy wtem spostrzega na peronie, idącą naprzeciw sobie parę małżonków, których charakterystyczne fizyonomie zostały mu dobrze w pamięci jeszcze od ceremonii pogrzebu, a następnie z posiedzenia w Auditoryum, w czasie czytania testamentu zmarłego Dziwaka. Wprawdzie Titburowie wyleczyli się już w Calais z chęci podróżowania pod fałszywem nazwiskiem i za przybyciem na miejsce mają stanowczy zamiar podać w hotelu swe prawdziwe, ale czyż koniecznie w ciągu drogi mają wszyscy wiedzieć, że to oni właśnie są przyszłymi spadkobiercami milionów Hypperbona i na ten rachunek ściągać podwójne ceny za każdą posługę, każdą najmniejszą rzecz zakupioną przez nich? Czyż nie lepiej przejechać niepostrzeżenie, nie zwróciwszy niczyjej uwagi na siebie? Taki plan wydał się im najpraktyczniejszy. Lecz co znaczą wszelkie plany ludzkie, gdy co innego jest nam przeznaczone? I któż opisze przykre zdziwienie, jakiego doznał Niebieski Pawilon, gdy nie zważając na blisko stojących pasażerów Pawilon Fioletowy zawołał: — Co widzę! pan Herman Titbury z Chicago, mój współzawodnik z gry Hypperbona. Witam, witam pana! Małżonkowie zadrżeli. Wyminąć niedyskretnego natręta i udać, że nie do nich zwrócone były jego słowa, nie mogli już w żaden sposób. Więc pan Herman zdobywa się na wybieg. — Zapewne pomyłka, prosta pomyłka.... — Czyżby mię tak dalece pamięć myliła! Nie, nie przypominaną sobie nawet dokładnie, że staliśmy obok siebie na owym sławnym pogrzebie w Chicago. Jestem Maksem Réal, pierwszym partnerem gry. — Maks Réal — powtórzyła pani Katarzyna, tonem jakby pierwszy raz w życiu nazwisko to posłyszała. To już zniecierpliwiło artystę. — Więc powiedz mi pan raz przecie: jesteś czy nie jesteś Hermanem Titburym z Chicago. — Mój panie, jakim prawem pozwalasz sobie zaczepiać mię w ten sposób — bronił się skąpiec, udając obrażonego. — Jeżeli powitanie moje nie podoba się panu, mniejsza z tem — odparł Maks Réal, kładąc kapelusz na głowę. Bo cóż właściwie może mię obchodzić, czy pan chcesz czy nie chcesz być Titburym!... Co do mnie jestem Maksem Réal, wracam z Kanzas do Wyomingu i mam honor pożegnać pana — dodał pospiesznie, gdy głos dzwonka przypomniał mu, że pociąg do Cheyenne już za chwilę ruszy z miejsca. Titburowie zaperzeni ze złości chcieli usunąć się coprędzej z przed ócz ciekawie patrzących, gdy podszedł ku nim mężczyzna lat około czterdziestu, z fizyonomią, mogącą obudzić zaufanie nawet najpodejrzliwszych, z ubrania i ruchów skończony gentelman. — A toż dopiero impertynent z tego pasażera — rzekł z uprzejmym ukłonem — i gdyby nie wzgląd, że jako nieznajomemu nie wypadało mi mieszać się w tę sprawę, byłbym mu dał porządną nauczkę. — Dziękuję panu, stokrotnie dziękuję — pospieszyła z odpowiedzią pani Katarzyna — której pochlebiało, że tak „dystyngowany pan” okazuje się gotowym wziąć ją w swą obronę. — Czy jednak był to rzeczywiście Maks Réal, pański partner — zapytał gentelman. — Być może ... tak, nawet pewny tego jestem, jeśli mam szczerą wyznać panu prawdę — odpowiedział pan Herman. — W każdym razie nieciekawa to osobistość; grubijanin, któremu życzę tysiąca nieprzyjemności za karę braku należnego poszanowania dla tak poważnych osób jak państwo. A niechże los szczęśliwy dopomoże panu pokonać zarówno tego, jak wszystkich innych przeciwników! Wszelka grzeczność zniewala, a takiej uprzejmości starzy skąpcy bodaj nigdy jeszcze w życiu nie doznali. To też pod tym wrażeniem zostali nadal w towarzystwie nieznajomego, który przedstawił się jako Robert Inglis z Great Salt Lake City, gdzie miał jakoby zajmować wybitne stanowisko kupca, i gdzie też wracał po załatwieniu w Ogden ważnych interesów. Rozumiejąc, że jako obcym w mieście trudno będzie Titburom obrócić się i znaleźć odpowiednie ulokowanie ofiarował swe usługi, polecając szczególniej hotel „Cheap,” który choć leży trochę za miastem, lecz odpowiada rzeczywiście swej nazwieCheap oznacza „tani”. niezwykłą taniością. Uprzejmy opiekun mówił całą drogę wiele, udzielając słuchającym go z całą uwagą małżonkom, różnych ciekawych wiadomości. Szczegół, że jest czterdziestem trzeciem dzieckiem swego ojca, zabawił bardzo panią Katarzynę, która dopiero teraz dowiedziała się, że Great Salt Lake City jest główną siedzibą mormonów, którzy żyli w wielożeństwie. Sam nawet wielki apostoł sekty i pierwszy radca kościoła, sławetny Heber Kimball, zostawił, umierając trzydzieści żon i pięćdziesiąt czworo dzieci. Lecz bądźmy przekonani, że chociaż wielkiej zasługi mógł być ten krzewiciel nowych zasad, choć go mormoni mogli uwielbiać, znajomy nasz, główny kronikarz Trybuny, Harris T. Kymbale, którego nazwisko brzmi podobnie, lecz innej jest pisowni, nie pójdzie nigdy śladem jego, jeśli nie dla innej to dla tej przyczyny, że wielożeństwo jest już zabronione nawet samym mormonom. Titburowie coraz więcej zachwyceni byli towarzystwem pana Inglisa, obdarzonego rzeczywiście szczególnym talentem, prowadzenia rozmowy. Oczywiście żałował on szczęśliwych czasów kiedy „kościół mormoński” stał w pełni swej świetności, szerząc zasady wielkiego proroka Joe Smitha, które jakoby udzielone mu zostały bezpośrednio przez „Ducha bożego” na złotych tabliczkach, w pamiętnym dla sekty roku 1830. Z najwyższem też uznaniem wyrażał się o sławetnym Brighamie Young, głowie kościoła, który nie zważając na trudy i niebezpieczeństwa, jak drugi Jozue, przeprowadził całe zgromadzenie wraz z apostołami na terytoryum Słonego jeziora, gdzie założył nową Jerozolimę. I czyliż gród ten nie zasługiwał na owo zaszczytne miano, tak samo, jak słusznie Jordanem nazwaną została rzeka, płynąca u stóp jego?... Tamto właśnie nastała najszczęśliwsza doba w dziejach wybranego ludu, który dziś niestety prześladowany, szukać musi spokojnego istnienia aż w posiadłościach Meksyku. Pan Robert Inglis prawił z wielką silą przekonania; szkoda tylko, że zamilczał zręcznie o fakcie, iż wzrastająca w Utah sekta mormonów nie tyle w gruncie rzeczy dbała o swe dziwaczne praktyki religijne, ile dążyła do niezawisłości politycznej; o czem gdy rząd się przekonał, polecił generałowi Grantowi zaprowadzić należny porządek. Wielki więc prorok i jego apostołowie osadzeni zostali w więzieniu, Utah otrzymało nową administracyę, a wielożeństwo, jako przeciwne moralności publicznej bezwzględnie zabronione. Obecnie Nowy Syon utrzymany jest w należnym spokoju postrachem wzniesionego w pobliżu fortu Douglas. Tak zajęci rozmową podróżni nie zwrócili żadnej uwagi na kraj przez który przejeżdżali, ale też chociażby zdolni byli zainteresować się pięknem przyrody, tu nie straciliby wiele. Kraj nad Słonem jeziorem przedstawia równinę pustą, nieurodzajną, na której piaskach zielenieje tu i owdzie skromny tymon lub rozmaryn, a częściej świecą białości szronu wykwitujące na powierzchnię sole alkaliczne, któremi tak samo wody jeziora, jak okoliczna ziemia na wskroś jest przejętą aż do gór Wahsatch, ciągnących się po stronie wschodniej. Było już blisko ósmej, gdy dojeżdżano do Salt Lake City.Salt Lake City znaczy: miasto słonego jeziora. — Wspaniałe to nasze miasto, liczące z górą pięćdziesiąt tysięcy mieszkańców — mówił Robert Inglis, dodając z wielkiego zapału aż kilka tysięcy więcej — musicie państwo zwiedzić koniecznie. Jeżeli pozwolicie będę wam cyceronem. Od strony wschodniej otaczają nas wspaniałe góry, a wspaniały Jordan ułatwia komunikacyę ze wspaniałem jeziorem. Domy zbudowane przeważnie z kamienia, otaczają wspaniałe ogrody i sady bogate w najwspanialsze drzewa owocowe. W wspaniałych magazynach mieszczących się wzdłuż wspaniałych ulic może zakupić wszystkiego mieszkaniec wspaniałych gmachów, będących ostatnim wyrazem wspaniałej architektury mormońskiej. I któżby nie zachwycił się wspaniałą dawną rezydencyą Brighama, ktoby nie stanął pełen podziwu przed najwspanialszą Świątynią mormońską, ze wspaniałym wewnątrz ołtarzem ofiarnym, arcydziełem sztuki rzeźbiarskiej, świątynią tak obszerną, że może pomieścić do ośmiu tysięcy wiernych. A z jakąż wspaniałością odbywały się tu nabożeństwa z przewodniczącym i wspaniałą asystą dwunastu apostołów na wywyższeniu wśród tłumu wiernych, słuchających słów księgi św. spisanej wspaniałą ręką samego wielkiego Ducha Mormona!... Jednem słowem wszystko było wspaniałe od początku do końca w tej siedzibie mormońskiej — tylko ostrzegamy, nie wszystko tak jest rzeczywiście, p. Inglis bowiem pozwolił sobie na dużą przesadę. Nawet świątynia jest tylko względnie dość oryginalnym, ale raczej prywatnym budynkiem, a nie domem Bożym. Zbyt późna wszakże już była pora, aby Titburowie mogli zaraz sprawdzić prawdę słów pana Inglisa, gdyby nawet byli jak najwięcej zaciekawieni. Teraz przedewszystkiem należało myśleć o spoczynku. Uprzejmy towarzysz podróży nie zapomniał o danej obietnicy, okazując się gotowym zaraz z dworca zaprowadzić ich do tak zachwalonego „Taniego hotelu.” Skąpcy skwapliwie przyjęli propozycyę i zostawiwszy kuferek na kolei podążyli za swym przewodnikiem, który z wielkiej uprzejmości nie dozwolił szanownej pani Katarzynie trudzić się niesieniem torby podróżnej, lecz sam ją dźwigał całą drogę. Przeprawa ta trwała trochę długo i noc była zupełna, gdy na prawym brzegu rzeczki, którą pan Inglis nazwał Crescent riwer, ze trzy mile ang. za miastem, zatrzymano się przed jakimś domem; ciemność niedozwalała już nic wyróżnić dokoła. Na wezwanie pana Inglisa ukazał się we drzwiach ze światłem sam oberżysta, co prawda mało obiecującej powierzchowności, lecz Titburowie zbyt już byli znużeni, aby mogli szukać teraz innego hotelu; zresztą był to przecie hotel tani, a to rzecz najważniejsza. Więc po wzajemnych życzeniach dobrej nocy rozstali się z miłym swym towarzyszem i przeszli do gościnnego pokoju, jaki gospodarz im wskazał. Było tu bardzo skromnie. Tylko najkonieczniejsze mebelki stały wśród ścian wybielonych wapnem. Któż jednak za tanie pieniądze może wymagać komfortu? Posiliwszy się nieco, zasnęli nasi podróżni, a miłe sny o świetnym rezultacie następnego dla nich rzutu kości usposobiły ich jak najlepiej następnego ranka. Nie spieszyli się wszakże z ubieraniem, wiedząc, że uprzejmy ich przewodnik przyjdzie dopiero o dziesiątej. Możeby nawet woleli nie trudzić się wcale oglądaniem miasta, bo cóż ich ono w rzeczywistości obchodziło, ale przecież nie wypadało odrzucać ofiarowanych sobie usług tak grzecznego pana, i to jeszcze za darmo. Musiał jednak pan Inglis zaspać, bo dziewiąta dawno wybiła, a nikt się do nich nie zgłosił; więc dla zabicia czasu podróżni spoglądali przez okno na ulicę, a raczej szeroki gościniec, po którym w one czasy, gdy potrzeba było kilku miesięcy do przebycia przestrzeni między New-Yorkiem, a zachodniemi ziemiami Unii, ciągnęły ładowne wozy zaprzężone w kilkanaście par wołów. Widocznie „Cheap Hotel” stał tu odosobniony, bo chociaż pan Herman o ile mógł wychylał się z okna, nie dojrzał ani na prawo, ani na lewo żadnego zabudowania, nic prócz zbitej zieleni lasów sosnowych, które się pięły po stromej naprzeciwległej górze. Po dziesiątej Titburowie zaczęli się niecierpliwić i już też dobrze czuli się głodni. — Wyjdźmy ztąd — powiedziała pani Katarzyna. — Wyjdźmy — powtórzył pan Herman i otworzył drzwi, prowadzące do sąsiedniego pokoju, a raczej obszernej karczemnej izby z wejściem wprost od ulicy. Przy stole siedziało właśnie dwóch drabów w wyniszczonem ubraniu z wyrazem twarzy nałogowych pijaków i ludzi zdolnych do każdego czynu. Nie zważając wiele na nich, skąpcy zmierzali ku drzwiom wchodowym. — Nie można wyjść — odezwał się jeden z drabów ochrypłym głosem od nadmiaru wypitego wisky. — Jakto, wyjść nie można? — zapytał zdziwiony pan Herman. — Trzeba wpierw zapłacić... — Płacić, a to za co? — zawołali skąpcy równocześnie. — Ha, trzeba płacić za wyjście... — Wolne żarty, mój panie, nikt przecie za wyjście z hotelu nie opłaca — rzekł, śmiejąc się Titbury, ale żona jego przeczuwając już w tem nową jakąś przykrość zapytała: — Ile? — Trzy tysiące dolarów — odpowiedział dobrze obojgu znany głos Roberta Inglisa, wchodzącego właśnie do izby. Mniej od swej Kasi domyślny pan Herman jeszcze brał wszystko za żart, niewczesny co prawda, ale zawsze żart tylko. — A-a-a! oto i nasz przyjaciel! — zawołał witając przybyłego. — We własnej osobie — odpowiedział Inglis z pięknym ukłonem. — I jak zawsze w dobrym humorze!... — Jak zawsze... — I zażartowałeś pan z nas sobie, chcąc nas nastraszyć. Trzy tysiące dolarów, ładna to sumka — niema co mówić... — Co pan chcesz, to jest zwykła cena w Cheap Hotel. — Przecie pan nie mówisz tego na seryo? — zapytała pani Titbury blednąc. — Zupełnie seryo, droga pani. — Co, co?... — krzyknął teraz pan Herman i z gniewem rzucił się ku drzwiom, aby wyjść natychmiast, lecz w tejże chwili uczuł się pochwycony, jak w żelazne kleszcze. Dwie ciężkie łapy draba przykuły go do miejsca. Cóż to takiego? Kimże właściwie był ten pan Inglis? Ni mniej ni więcej tylko jednym z tych opryszków jakich niestety dużo jeszcze spotkać można w owych oddalonych stronach kraju; ludzi przebiegłych i zręcznych, którzy czyhają chytrze na naiwnych podróżnych, obałamucając ich swą udaną uprzejmością, aby następnie odrzeć ich do ostatniego grosza z pomocą mniej już eleganckich wspólników, na których sumieniu nietylko zawartość pugilaresu ofiar, lecz i życie niejednego niezawodnie ciąży. Posłyszana rozmowa Maksa Réala naprowadziła imci pana Inglisa na trop zwierzyny, na którą stale polował; a gdy Titburowie ujęci jego grzecznością, i olśnieni zewnętrzną wytwornością, wyznali mu jeszcze szczerze, iż mają przy sobie całe trzy tysiące dolarów, los ich był już postanowiony. Zamknięci w odosobnionej karczmie przydrożnej, pozostaną na łasce i niełasce opryszka. Teraz dopiero trzeci partner zrozumiał wszystko. — Żądam od pana — rzekł z siłą na jaką tylko mógł zdobyć się w tej chwili, — abyś nas wypuścił natychmiast; mamy pilne sprawy do załatwienia na mieście. — O, wiem o tem nadto dobrze! Tylko te sprawy mogą poczekać do 2-go czerwca. a wszakże mamy dopiero 29-ty maja. — Więc myślisz zatrzymać nas tu przemocą przez całe pięć dni!... — Nawet dłużej, i jeszcze raz dłużej — odpowiedział „elegancki gentleman” — tak długo, dopóki nie wypłacicie mi państwo, całych trzech tysięcy dolarów w pięknych banknotach banku Chicago. — Nędzniku! złodzieju! odzierco!... — Jestem grzeczny względem ciebie, mój panie, i proszę, zechciej zachować taką samą grzeczność względem mnie — rzekł tonem pewnej groźby pan Inglis. — Ależ te pieniądze, to wszystko co mam... — O, bogatemu Hermanowi Titbury z Chicago nie trudno przecie mieć na zawołanie tyle, ile mu potrzeba. Szkatuła Hermana Titbury nie jest pustą, wiedzą o tem wszyscy. A uważ tylko, szanowny mój gościu, że te marne trzy tysiące mógłbym wziąć sam każdej chwili z twej kieszeni. Ale ja nie jestem przecie złodziejem, tylko taką jest zwykła cena noclegu w Cheap-Hotelu, więc i pan zechcesz dobrowolnie zastosować się do tego. — Przenigdy!... — Ha, jak się panu podoba, zostawiam czas do namysłu i na dzisiaj żegnam! — To mówiąc uprzejmy złodziej znikł za drzwiami, rygle zamków zgrzytnęły i małżeństwo pogrążone w rozpaczy zostało uwięzione w izbie. — Widzisz, mówiłem ci, mówiłem tyle razy: siedźmy w domu, bo tylko straty mieć będziemy z tych przeklętych podróży. Ale ty nie i nie. A teraz patrz, nie miałem słuszności? W Calais sędzia ściąga z nas karę trzechset dolarów; w Great Salt Lake City złodziej wydziera nam trzy tysiące... — To ten głupiec Réal sprowadził nam dzisiejsze nieszczęście. Potrzebne mu było wygłaszać tak publicznie nasze nazwisko!... — I żeby właśnie ten opryszek Inglis je usłyszał. Ale co teraz robić, co robić?... — Albo ja wiem. Może trzeba będzie zapłacić... — Jakto, trzy tysiące oddać temu łotrowi tak z dobrej woli, oszalałaś chyba!... — Więc znajdź inny sposób uwolnienia się ztąd, bo ja tracę głowę. Oni nas tu nietylko odrzeć ale i zamordować gotowi, i przecie nikt, ani upomni się o nas, bo któż wie na świecie, że tu jesteśmy! — biadała pani Katarzyna, i straciwszy nagle zwykłą swą energię, ocierała łzy, których dotychczas prawie nieznały jej oczy. Ale bo też położenie bylo wyjątkowe. Kamiennego jej serca nie poruszało żadne uczucie prócz miłości dla złota, lecz co znaczy nawet złoto w obec niebezpieczeństwa życia? — Oddać, oddać — powtarzała. — Nigdy — odpowiadał jej małżonek, łudzący się jeszcze nadzieją, że z okna pokoju, który zajmowali nocą, zdoła wezwać pomocy przechodzących podróżnych. Ale wkrótce poznał, że niema i w tem na co liczyć. Pilnujący ich draby kazali im przejść do małej, ciasnej izby od strony podwórka, gdzie ich wspólnik, oberżysta, podał mi skromne śniadanie, może trochę za skromne w stosunku do żądanej sumy okupu, czyli jak nazywał pan Inglis opłaty w „Tanim hotelu.” Minęło 24, a nawet 48 godzin. Więźniowie z rozpaczy przechodzili w wściekłość, ale dobrodziej Inglis, zapewne przez wielką delikatność, nie narzucał się im swą osobą, nie pokazał się ani razu. Nadszedł wreszcie pierwszy czerwca i nazajutrz trzeci partner miał stawić się osobiście, pod karą usunięcia z gry, po depeszę od Tornbrocka. Titburowie nie zapomnieli o tem, a jednak potulny zawsze małżonek, tak się zaciął w niezwykłym uporze, że ani prośby, ani groźby jego energicznej Kasi, nie mogły go przekonać. — Zastanów się raz przecie! Gdybyśmy w samej grze popadli czy do Więzienia, czy do Studni, czy też do Labiryntu, pewno zgodziłbyś się zaraz na oznaczoną opłatę, aby tylko grać dalej, a tu się wzdragasz, gdy nas każdej chwili mogą zamordować te opryszki, te zbóje. Czyś już całkiem rozum postradał, że tego nie rozumiesz. A zresztą: cóż znaczą te trzy tysiące wobec sześćdziesięciu milionów, które mieć możemy. Ale Herman i na takie przedstawienie położenia, nie wyrzekł słowa zgody. Wreszcie już nad wieczorem o 8-ej godzinie pan Inglis kazał, podług wszelkich form dobrego tonu, oznajmić swą wizytę. — Wszakże to jutro ważny dzień dla pana — rzekł wchodząc — więc sądzę, że pragnąłbyś już dzisiaj być w mieście. — A któż mi w tem przeszkadza, jeśli nie ty, niegodziwcze — zawołał Titbury. — Przedewszystkiem miarkuj pan swe słowa, a potem ja przecie nie żądam nic więcej nad uregulowanie rachunku, drobnego rachuneczku... trzech tysięcy dolarów. — Oto są pieniądze, które nam wydzierasz — rzekła pani Titbury, podając zwój banknotów odebrany z rąk męża, drżącego z wewnętrznej walki. Jakby załatwiony interes był najuczciwszy, opryszek przeliczył pieniądze, a gdy znalazł wszystko w porządku, rzekł tonem bardzo uprzejmym: — Sądzę, że pokwitowanie nie jest wymagane; rachunki me prowadzę z wielką akuratności i niezaniedbam wciągnąć tego do książki. A teraz wraz z życzeniem dobrej nocy, proszę przyjąć i drugie: wygrania milionów Hypperbona. Zegnam państwa. Drzwi stały otwarte i Titburowie okupiwszy wreszcie swą wolność, mogli opuścić to schronisko złodziejskie. Uczynili to z całym możliwym pośpiechem. Noc była już ciemna, gdy szli drogą potykając się, ale tak im było pilno dostać się wreszcie do Salt Lake City, że już znosili wszystko w milczeniu, nawet nie rozglądali się po okolicy. A szkoda, bo jakże objaśnią policyę gdzie tak bardzo pokrzywdzeni zostali. Nareszcie późną nocą, wskazano im w mieście jakiś hotel, w którym kazali sobie dać pokój, nie pytając już o jego cenę, bo z pewnością zawsze będzie tańszy od więzienia w „Tanim hotelu.” Nazajutrz skoro tylko otwarto biura policyjne poszedł trzeci partner zanieść skargę na złodzieja, Roberta Inglisa. Sędzia słuchał uważnie opowiadania, ale na wzmiankę o „Cheap hotel” leżącym jakoby nad brzegiem rzeki Crescent, zauważył, że ani takiego hotelu, ani takiej rzeki nie zna, i począł wypytywać gdzie to było, w jakiej stronie miasta. Ale że Titburowie zaprowadzeni tam byli nocą i nocą też wyszli, błąkając się długo, więc wszystkie ich wskazówki nie dawały właściwie żadnego objaśnienia. — A jak nazywał się ten człowiek? — zapytał w końcu sędzia. — Inglis, nędzny Robert Inglis! — Widzę, że jak wszystko, tak i nazwisko swe podał fałszywe, i z tego co o nim mówicie mi państwo, poznaję sławnego w naszej okolicy Bill Arrola. Sztuczki podobne są u niego na porządku dziennym. — Jakto, więc policya znając go, nie pochwyciła dotychczas i nie zamknęła w więzieniu! — zawołał z oburzeniem Titbury. — Jak pan widzisz, dotychczas jeszcze nie, Ale prędzej czy później, ptaszek ten popadnie w nasze ręce i wtenczas, jeśli nie zginie od iskry elektrycznej, zostanie powieszony. — A moje pieniądze? — O, z pieniędzmi swemi pożegnaj się pan na zawsze! To tylko przyrzec mogę, że po egzekucyi przyślę panu na pamiątkę kawałek stryczka, na którym łotrzyk ten zawisł. I, jeżeli do tego czasu wielka partya nie zostanie rozegraną, amulet taki przyniesie panu niezawodnie szczęście... Taka obietnica była całem zadosyćuczynieniem, jakie otrzymał okradziony Titbury w przesławnem mieście mormonów. ----